


Don't Be Silly.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Youngjae is a child here, domestic AU, enjoy reading~, just really fluffy ok i love jjp sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: "Ahjussi," Youngjae calls out. "Where are you going?""Home," Jaebum answers simply, but then stops himself from turning the doorknob."You're already there, silly," Youngjae chuckles. "You're already home."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts), [ahgabounce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/gifts), [thebestlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestlight/gifts).



> hello everyone! so this fic was inspired by ep 11 of legend of the blue sea. At first I wanted it to be a little more similar to the scene where Joonjae and Chung go to Yoona's performance and cheer her on in place of her parents, but this is what came out lmao. Still, hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this is for Joy (ahgabounce), Jes (jaeyoungs) and Nandha (pikabeom) because they're amazing people hehe <3

Jinyoung shivers a little as he rubs his hands together. It's a really cold night tonight, and he regrets to have not brought gloves with him. Nevertheless, he shoves both of hands into his coat pockets and proceeds on walking.

After a while of walking, he finally reaches the police station. He takes a deep breath before opening the door to enter the building.

"Good evening," he greets the police officer in charge of Youngjae's case.

"Evening," the police officer greets back. "Regarding Choi Youngjae's case, he—"

"I'll take him," Jinyoung interrupts. "I'll be his guardian from now on."

The officer clears his throat. "Mr. Park, there would be a lot of papers that you'd have to sign and handle."

"I know that, officer," Jinyoung tells him. "I've always known that."

The officer raises an eyebrow at this. "Have you ever adopted a child before?" 

Jinyoung shakes his head, smiling a little. "No, but I've always wanted to adopt one."

"I see," the officer mutters. "Mr. Park, are you sure about this? Taking the role as his guardian would affect you in a lot of ways."

"I know that, officer," Jinyoung repeats again. "I've always known that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Fall of Choi Enterprises**  
_December 14th, 2016_  
_Time: 9.28 AM KST_

_CEO of Choi Enterprises, Choi Seunghyun as well as his wife Choi Dayoung have just recently been involved in a car crash earlier this morning at 7 AM. They were on their way to an important business meeting with CEO of Jung Technology, when all of a sudden a black car came crashing onto their vehicle in lightning speed._

_Eye witnesses state that while the other car's driver was okay, the CEO as well as his wife seemed 'troubled.'_

_They were rushed to the hospital as quick as possible, but alas, they were already dead in the middle of the journey. They couldn't be saved._

_Choi Seunghyun and Choi Dayoung. Time of death, 7:45 AM KST._

_Following the death of the two, they've certainly left a lot of things behind. Not only things, but a child as well. A six year old child, to be exact. Their child's status right now is unknown, but it is confirmed that he will be moved to an Orphanage soon after the police have finished releasing their official statement._

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung!" Shouts a certain six year old boy, his feet shuffling against the floor of the police station erratically.

"Youngjae-ah!" Jinyoung calls out with open arms. He happily bends down to pick Youngjae up in his arms, the child's little giggle ringing in his ears.

"Let's go home, hyung! Mommy and Daddy said that they should be back by now," the child tells him.

Jinyoung's quite for a while. "When did they say that to you, hm?"

"This morning, right before they left for the meeting!" Youngjae replies with a toothy grin. "Come on, hyung! Let's go home."

"Youngjae-yah, how about a sleepover?" Jinyoung suggests softly, holding the child in his arms carefully.

"That's a great idea, hyung!" Youngjae's eyes spark up. "You can sleepover at my house! I'm sure Mommy and Daddy won't mind."

"...Youngjae, sunshine," Jinyoung mutters with a hesitant look on his face. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay! Let's sit over there first," Youngjae says, tugging at Jinyoung's sleeve and pointing at one of the couches inside the police station.

Jinyoung walks towards the couch, and as soon as he sits, Youngjae frees himself from his arms and goes to sit right next to Jinyoung. The six year old flashes the twenty-two year old a wide smile. Jinyoung gulps.

"Youngjae, I," Jinyoung pauses for a moment, contemplating on the words he should say to a six year old boy.

"It's okay, hyung. You can tell me," Youngjae urges. "Even if I'm only six years old, I can understand."

 _Yes, you can_ , Jinyoung thinks fondly with a sad smile on his face. _You're the smartest six year old boy I've ever met._

"Youngjae, your parents..." Jinyoung trails off, although not avoiding Youngjae's eyes. "They went to another place this morning."

Jinyoung doesn't miss the way Youngjae's smile falters. Youngjae shakes his head before smiling again.

"That's okay, hyung. I'm usually alone in the house for most of the day, anyway," Youngjae says. "Where are they going? When are they coming back?"

"No, Youngjae, they-" Jinyoung's throat suddenly runs dry and he feels like punching himself when he sees Youngjae's eyes glisten, as well as a tear coming out from the corner of his eyes.

"No, hyung. This isn't funny," Youngjae says with a frown. "That's a joke right? Well it's not funny, so stop it, hyung."

"It's not a joke, Youngjae," Jinyoung says. "They've moved to a better place."

"No, hyung. You're lying!" Youngjae shouts as he abruptly stands up from his seat. "They wouldn't leave me!"

"They wouldn't," Jinyoung confirms. "But someone made them do it."

"Hyung.. Stop. Please," Youngjae pleads. "Don't lie to me. They're still alive, hyung. I-"

"Youngjae, I know you're a smart child-" Jinyoung's words are cut off by Youngjae's outburst.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Youngjae screams at the top of his lungs, turning his back to Jinyoung and running outside of the station.

Jinyoung quickly stands up and runs outside, looking left and right while calling out Youngjae's name like some type of mantra. "Youngjae! Youngjae-yah! Young-"

Jinyoung abruptly stops running as well as stops mid-word as his eyes land on a certain person. Jinyoung's eyes flutter a bit, his heartbeat calming down little by little and turning back to normal from all the running.

Jinyoung doesn't expect him to be there, let alone picking up a crying Youngjae who was tugging at his black pants just seconds before.

"Now, Youngjae-yah, don't cry," the man whispers into the child's ears as he holds him in his arms gently.

"I don't believe Jinyoung hyung. I don't believe Jinyoung hyung. I _can't_ believe Jinyoung hyung," Youngjae cries out as he burrows his face deeper into Jaebum's chest.

"Youngjae-ah, listen to me. What Jinyoung said to you is the truth. It isn't a lie," Jaebum starts, and Youngjae's grip on his shirt tightens. "And the reason why he went to the police station today to see you was because he wanted to adopt you."

"A-Adopt me?" Youngjae asks with a little tremble in his hands. "Why?"

"He loves you so much, you know. That's why he doesn't want you to be alone," Jaebum answers him. "You'll live with him now. You like that, don't you?"

Youngjae nods and shakes his head. "Yes, and no. I'm happy because Jinyoung hyung loves me, but my parents are gone."

"I'm sorry, Youngjae," Jaebum whispers, stroking his hair softly. "Your parents were great people, and because of that, Heaven called for them. They're in a better place now, so you shouldn't cry."

"A-Ahjussi," Youngjae mutters. "Thank you."

"So I'm still an ahjussi to you, huh?" Jaebum thinks aloud, causing Youngjae to let out a mix between a hiccup and a giggle.

"Ahjussi, what are my parents doing right now?" Youngjae suddenly asks. "Are they happy?"

"They're watching you from up above, Youngjae," Jinyoung speaks up, startling both Jaebum and Youngjae as he makes his way to them. "They're really happy, because they know they've raised you well, even though they may have not been home a lot."

"You know how they feel, hyung?" Youngjae asks, surprised.

"Of course," Jinyoung says, smiling. "They also want you to be happy, Youngjae-yah. They don't want you to be sad anymore."

"But hyung, I," Youngjae stops himself. "Okay. I'm okay. Hyung, I'm okay."

"I know you are," Jinyoung replies. "Let's go home now."

"I want to be carried by hyung, not ahjussi," Youngjae says out loud, making the two adult men laugh. "Ahjussi!"

"Okay, okay," Jaebum tells him, handing him over to Jinyoung.

Jaebum can't bite back the huge smile he has on his face as he looks at Jinyoung and Youngjae. Jinyoung looks very much like a mother, and Youngjae looks so content in his arms — for now, probably. 

"Did you bring your car?" Jinyoung asks with Youngjae in his arms.

"Yeah," Jaebum replies, and Jinyoung immediately follows him towards his car.

Jaebum looks to his side and watches the way Jinyoung strokes Youngjae's hair softly while humming a sweet, little lullaby. He watches how Youngjae's eyes struggle to stay open. He also watches the way Youngjae places his small arms around Jinyoung's neck loosely.

The drive to Jinyoung's apartment is quiet. The silence is there so Youngjae wouldn't wake up, and thankfully, it doesn't make the atmosphere awkward at all. It's actually comforting.

Jinyoung turns his head to the left and admires the view of the Seoul at night through the car window. He admires the blinking lights, the colors ranging from white, to yellow, to red, and even to green and blue. He turns his head again so he's now facing the road, and with the soft sound of R&B playing from the speakers (courtesy of Jaebum plugging in bluetooth), he closes his eyes slowly and falls asleep. 

Once they reach Jinyoung's apartment, Youngjae stirs. He flutters his eyes open, and smiles a little as he sees Jaebum. He yawns before untangling himself from Jinyoung and opening the car door softly, as to not wake him up. Jaebum opens his car door in the same manner as well. Although, Jaebum closes the car door while Youngjae keeps it open.

"The passcode is 0922. You know what to do when you first get in, right?" Jaebum asks as Youngjae nods.

"I'll take off my shoes," Youngjae confirms, running quickly inside the building.

Meanwhile, Jaebum walks over to where Jinyoung's sitting — or rather sleeping, given the situation. He looks at Jinyoung's sleeping state for a minute, and a smile instantly makes its way to his lips. He bends down and carries Jinyoung bridal-style to his apartment. Jinyoung's head is resting on Jaebum's chest, and Jaebum notices a little curl in his boyfriend's lips.

He reaches Jinyoung's room and quietly thanks Youngjae before taking his shoes off. He walks towards Jinyoung's bedroom and opens the door with slight difficulty. Then, he lays Jinyoung down onto the bed ever so gently and softly. 

"Ahjussi," Youngjae calls out, earning a hum in reply. "Do you like hyung?"

Jaebum freezes, but then loosens up. He closes his eyes before chuckling a bit at the use of 'ahjussi.'

"Of course, Youngjae-yah. I love him," Jaebum admits, looking at his lover with so much passion and adoration, that even the six year old can see it.

"Then does that make you my Daddy?" Youngjae asks. "Jinyoung hyung's going to adopt me, and I'll call him Mommy. Since you love Jinyoung hyung, does that make you my Daddy?"

Jaebum laughs and ruffles Youngjae's hair. "I guess so, kiddo."

Youngjae climbs onto Jinyoung's bed and snuggles against him, but before closing his eyes, he asks another question.

"Ahjussi," Youngjae calls out. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Jaebum answers simply, but then stops himself from turning the doorknob.

"You're already there, silly," Youngjae chuckles. "You're already home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_10 years later..._

 

"Welcome, parents of our beloved students! We will show everyone's talents on this event, and we sincerely hope everyone can enjoy it," the MC says. "First up, let's hear it for Im Youngjae!"

A round of applause is heard across the room, and both Jinyoung and Jaebum have grins on their faces. The curtains roll up, showing their beloved Youngjae sitting on a stool near a piano. Youngjae has his eyes closed, but before he begins playing the piece he's supposed to, he opens his eyes and glances at his parents in the crowd and gives them a smile.

Jaebum grabs ahold of Jinyoung's hand and intertwines it together with his own hand. He brings their intertwined hands up to his lips, placing a kiss on Jinyoung's hand.

"I love you," Jaebum whispers, rubbing his thumb against Jinyoung's wedding ring.

"I love you too," Jinyoung whispers back, still not believing that he's been married with the most amazing man in the whole world for 7 years.

Youngjae starts playing. Jaebum holds Jinyoung's hand tighter as the both of them realize that Youngjae's playing one of his own composed piece. Youngjae's fingers dance together with the black and white piano keys, the beauty creating even more beautiful sounds. Jinyoung and Jaebum watch him fondly, feeling immeasurably proud of their son.

"He's all grown up now, isn't he?" Jinyoung asks, shaking his head softly as he continues to watch his son's performance.

"He's not all grown up yet, baby. He's still sixteen years old," Jaebum reminds him softly.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Jinyoung whispers, closing his eyes as a memory replays in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_7 years earlier..._

 

"You may now kiss bride," the priest announces, and Jaebum doesn't hesitate in placing a soft and loving kiss on his beloved's lips.

"Ahjussi!" He hears Youngjae call out, causing both him and Jinyoung to turn heads.

"Sunshine? What's wrong?" Jinyoung asks as Youngjae walks closer to them quickly.

"Ahjussi," Youngjae says again.

"What is it, Youngjae-yah?" Jaebum asks with a smile.

"Ahjussi, do you like hyung?" Youngjae asks with a wide grin.

"Of course, Youngjae-yah. I love him," Jaebum says, remembering that Youngjae had asked him the exact same question to him three years ago.

"Does hyung like ahjussi?" Youngjae asks, looking straight into Jinyoung's eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. I love him _so_ much," Jinyoung tells him, ruffling his hair.

"Then does that mean we're all a family now?" Youngjae asks.

"Yes, we are," Jaebum confirms, grinning from ear to ear.

"How long do we have until we can go back home?" Youngjae asks innocently.

"Why are you asking such a question, sunshine?" Jinyoung asks, a bit confused.

"Because I want to get comfortable in my official, new home!" Youngjae states, earning laughs from his two newly-wedded parents.

"You're already there, silly," Jaebum says, picking Youngjae up with one arm and placing his other arm around Jinyoung's waist. " _You're already home._ "

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think of this? Leave kudos or a comment to let me know :)
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts for me or if you wanna be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm!


End file.
